This invention relates to a syringe unit which utilizes an expandable bag and to a unique simplified filling and dispensing system which will permit filling of the bag as well as dispensing of its contents. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a dispensing means for an expandable syringe which employs few parts in its construction and affords a two-step valving action in delivering the bag contents through a pipe or nozzle member.
Syringe units of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,352; 2,297,944; 2,722,933; 3,110,311; 3,707,972 and 3,993,070. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,352 and 2,297,994 nozzle members are described for opening flap-type valves in fluid containers. Ribbed or flanged nozzles for use with syringe bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,933 and 3,933,070. A spring biased valve for a douche device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,311 whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,972 discloses a flanged connector for mating with a frusto-conical member.
The prior art does not disclose a valving arrangement for an expandable syringe wherein the nozzle can be temporarily but positively positioned out of contact with a valve member yet can subsequently activate the valve. Neither is the prior art concerned with an expandable syringe of the type previously described which employs a minimum number of parts and can be fabricated in an economical manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a simplified valve and dispensing pipe for an expandable syringe. Other advantages are a dispensing valve arrangement for an expandable syringe which is actuated by a nozzle member and the valve is held in a positive closed position prior to dispensing; an expandable syringe unit which can be disassembled to permit access for filling purposes; a combined valve and dispensing pipe for an expandable douche bag which will afford a two-step function between the valve and pipe for closure and activation; and an expandable syringe unit which is reusable and is easily operated.